A pneumatically or electromechanically actuated disk brake comprising a brake disk with a preferred direction of rotation in forward travel, a brake carrier extending around the brake disk, and a brake caliper extending around the brake disk which includes a first offset of the fastening-side line of gravity is intended to prevent oblique wear is known from EP 2 392 835 A2.
It has been found, however, that the measures provided in EP 2 392 835 A2 are insufficient for achieving the desired avoidance of oblique wear. This is especially the case with regard to the different installation positions of the brake in the utility vehicle. For example, viewed in the forward travel direction, the brakes may be located either in front of or behind the wheel axis, for example in the 9 o'clock position or the 3 o'clock position. Since utility-vehicle disk brakes in particular have a relatively high dead weight because of their size, being designed for tire sizes of, for example, 16 to 25 inches (406 to 635 mm), and their robust, cast construction, a skewed position may be adopted through the weight of the sliding caliper, leading, during the braking operation, to an uneven application of the lining with tangential oblique wear on the rim side.